Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to a display device.
The rolling ball display technology is a newly developed display technology in which a single ball needs to display more than one color so as to achieve a better color display performance. This requires a single ball to have more than one color on its surface, even to be full-color, and also requires these colors to be reasonably distributed.
Due to an increasing number of colors appearing on the surface of a single ball, the effective color region for an individual color to be displayed at a certain moment covers a decreasing area on the surface of the single ball. However, a viewer may receive a larger display region in which other colors than that is intended may be displayed. Thus, not only the intended color but also other color(s) may come into view, causing the so-called color mixing effect which deteriorates the display performance.